Torque
Appearance Torque is a tall, muscular man of a mixed race background whom lives in Baltimore, Maryland. His distinguishing features are his mutton chops and heavy build, which mark him out as a somewhat imposing figure. His typical clothing is unknown, as he is only seen in a vest and pants as a result of incarceration in a prison. When in Eastern State Penitentary, he wears a vest and blue jeans during the opening scenes of Ties That Bind, implying that this is his usual attire. In Abbott, he wears a prison vest and pants, where the pants are orange with a black stripe on the left leg. The vest bears his Inmate number, 16229A, and he wears this outfit throughout the two games.Interestingly, Torque's physical appearance changes depending on the player's morality throughout the two games.When playing through the games with a Good morality, Torque's body and clothes remain clean, and his skin looks healthy.When Neutral (a default look at the very beginning of both games), his skin and clothes will look torn and dirty, and numerous veins will stand out on his chest and arms.When Evil, Torque will look almost corpse-like in appearance, with grey-green skin, huge open wounds on his arms and body, discoloured and ragged clothes and dark, sinister eyes.As morality changes, his appearance changes also. Another reflection of morality is the picture he keeps of Carmen, Cory and Malcolm, which will be clean with Good morality and dirty, crumpled and stained with blood as Torque does evil deeds.In the Bonus Material on The Suffering, Surreal Software claim that they designed Torque so that he did not look like he was from any race and was "almost Neanderthal in appearance." Nevertheless, there are numerous hints that Torque is of mixed race in the game. His children and wife are black and Copperfield suggests during the fight that he may have been hired to find Torque's great grandparents in the past. Biography Torque's story starts in The Garvey Children's Home, where he was placed a few years after his birth on March 12, 1974. He soon starts to receive "visits" from Blackmore, an alternate personality.When Torque leaves the orphanage as an adult, Blackmore starts to take over through blackouts that took place at least once a week. In his life, another personality surfaces (The Creature), he meets Miles, his best friend and one of the few people he talks to. He also meets his wife Carmen in a gazebo. They marry and make a family, much to the dismay of Blackmore. Torque being strict, occassionally beats Cory. Blackmore, with this knowledge, hires a thug to sell him Rock and later gives him instructions on how to put Torque and Miles in jail (neutral). Blackmore hired the thug to provoke Torque (good). The plan involved provoking Torque into using The Creature and killing the thug(it was likely this part of the plan was kept secret from the thug so the plan would succeed). While in jail, Torque fights more thugs sent by Blackmore during a riot, and learns that Carmen divorced him in fear of Cory's upbringing. Sometime after his release, Blackmore causes the death of his family with the use of hitmen (good), thanks to Cory who was under the influence of Rock (neutral) or kills them himself during a Blackout (evil). If there was a good ending then Torque will have clean hands. If the was a neutral ending Torque would only have blood on one hand. If there was an evil ending Torque had both hands coated in blood.The deaths send him to Carnate Island, where his real adventure begins. Upon arriving, a small fight happens and Torque is succesful in defending himself (via transforming into The Creature, maiming his attackers). He is escorted to his cell by Ernesto and another guard and a few seconds after arriving in his cell, an earthquake happens and the monsters are unleashed. He is freed from his cell and finding his own weapons along the way, he meets other survivors and depending on the player, Torque will kill or help them. He also meets Carnate's most famous residents: the depraved psychologist Dr. Killjoy, the former executioner Hermes T. Haight, and the murderer Horace. Torque is continually confronted by visions of his deceased family and depending on the player's actions, they'll either forgive him (because it wasn't him who murdered them) or blame him for their troubles (because it was him). After facing his inner demon, himself, and a monster born of his hatred, Torque will be found by a rescue boat that was called by Luther(unless he dies earlier), though his fate past this point is dependent on what his family thinks of him. Depending on his actions, Torque will: -Good morality: Escape and the driver tells him he will get a new trial. -Neutral morality: Knock out the driver and escape -Evil morality: Become overwhelmed by his inner demon, kill the driver and run back into the island.